


Michael watches: Dvd of Scranton

by Mondo1682



Category: The Office (US)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mondo1682/pseuds/Mondo1682
Summary: so i recently am watching a lot of the office. And at the last episode before Carell left. Michael asked about if he can get a dvd. When it's done. These are one shots or how i figure out how to write these watch fics. Since it's my first. Takes place the 1 year before the finale. Since x2 i think that's a separate dvd.
Relationships: Holly Flax/Michael Scott, Pam Beesly/Jim Halpert
Kudos: 4





	Michael watches: Dvd of Scranton

Michael Scott was married to his dream girl. Holly Flax. And had four kids like he predicted. Two girls. A pam and erin scott. Then two boys a Dwight and Jim. *(who else would he name his children as)

He was living his dream life. But a part of him wasn't at peace. Thinking about how was Scranton doing after he just up and left following his heart. Abandoing and hurting his family in a purposeful way. Michael thought they can handle themselves but he couldn't shake the feeling. 

That his work kids were left in the house and were looking out for themselves. Only staying in touch with Jim. And Dwight. Two of the people he was actually close to in Scranton. While they exchanged some gossip michael still didn't know the full picture. 

But life was great. That's what matters. There was no paper bussinesses where he lived now. So he had to figure out what else to do besides paper. 

And while Michael was distracted with his new shiny life with holly. (Which i will fill in later, in the comments what would Michael do besides paper). A dvd was coming soon. 

**Author's Note:**

> Two questions: who would he name his two boys and girls?  
> What would he do besides paper. 
> 
> Basically a set up chapter. Third question how is it? Because even though i watched the office. I never wrote a office fanfic.


End file.
